Night Race!
by Kyoura Kagamine
Summary: Ketika para pembalap malam terbaik dikalahkan oleh seorang pembalap newbie, semuanya jadi terbalik dan rumit! "Eh! Ada bebek banci!" "Buat apa elo minta nomernya Rin—to." "Ngajak kawin." "Jadi elo ternyata maho—" (republish) [Update Ch.3]
1. First Race!

Deru mesin motor yang dinyalakan meramaikan malam itu. Tiga buah sepeda motor berbeda warna berjejer di sebuah jalanan besar—siap untuk balapan. Seorang perempuan dengan _tanktop_ dan _hotpants_ hitam berdiri di hadapan mereka, _air-soft gun_ di tangannya mengarah ke langit tanpa bintang—efek dari polusi cahaya tengah kota.

"Bersiap."

Suasana semakin menegangkan. Tiga pembalap yang hendak bertanding mulai menarik gasnya—bertekad mengalahkan satu sama lain. Adrenalin ketiganya terus meningkat, menunggu aba-aba untuk melesat di jalanan.

Baru saja _trigger_ akan ditarik, satu pembalap lain datang tak diundang dengan motornya, menginterupsi dimulainya pertandingan.

"Gue mau ikut tanding!" serunya, setelah sampai di garis _start_ trek balapan dengan posisi siap balapan.

Seorang _random racer_ , menantang tiga _night racer_ terbaik di New Vocaloid City. _Random racer_ itu memakai jaket hitam kulit dengan beberapa strip kuning di bagian lengan atas sebagai hiasan. _Hoodie_ jaket tersebut menutupi wajah. _Goggles_ oranye menutupi pandangan. Beberapa rambut sewarna madu menembul keluar dari dalam _hoodie_ yang dikenakan.

Seorang _racer_ turun dari kendaraannya. "Heh? Siapa elo? Punya apa elo berani ikut _racing_?" tantangnya, dengan nada meremehkan. Ia adalah satu dari tiga _night racer_ terbaik yang hendak bertanding malam ini. Ia memakai mantel putih panjang yang cukup tebal berhias garis-garis biru di beberapa bagian. Syal biru-putih panjang melingkar longgar di leher. _Goggles_ biru melindungi mata sebiru kristal yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Gue pengen coba _racing_ sama kalian. _Newbie_ dari Las Vegas. Elo semua bisa panggil gue _Rinto_ ," balas _night racer random_ yang mengaku bernama Rinto. Tentu saja _Rinto_ bukanlah nama aslinya. Setiap _night racer_ memiliki nama samaran untuk melindungi privasi mereka akan kehidupan nyata. Seakan memiliki dua kepribadian yang hidup di dua dunia yang berbeda siang dan malamnya.

 _Racer_ lain turun dari motornya, menyusul _racer_ ber- _goggles_ biru. " _Prize_ dari elo?" tanyanya, dingin. Rambut ungu panjang yang ia ikat di belakang berkibar terbawa angin malam. Begitu pula dengan mantel ungu gelap yang berhias strip putih. Perawakannya yang tinggi membuat Rinto haruslah mendongak untuk menatap _purple racer_ itu.

 _ **Cring!**_

Sebuah benda yang diambil dari saku jaketnya ditunjukkan pada dua _racer_ itu. Sebuah kunci berwarna perak yang amat berkilauan dibawah sinar bulan.

"F4. Claudio Castiglioni. Di rumah gue," ucapnya. Kedua matanya berkilat tajam, menantang. Dua _racer_ tadi kembali ke motornya dengan seringai di wajah. F4 Claudio Castiglioni? Yang hanya diproduksi seratus unit di seluruh dunia? Dari pembalap pemuda?

 _Not bad_.

" _Deal_." mereka berucap sebelum bersiap kembali dengan motornya untuk balapan.

"Chevrolet Convertti di _basement_ _La Nuit Apartment_."

"Agusta Tamburini. Yang gue pake sekarang."

Mereka mengumumkan taruhan dari mereka. Rinto hanya menyeringai, lalu bersiap di garis _start_ untuk ikut balapan bersama mereka.

" _Track_?"

"Tiga kali empat _boulevard_. _Hotel Majesty, Le Caf_ _é_ _, Music Park._ "

"Bersiap."

Perempuan berbaju minim tadi kembali bersiap dengan senjatanya setelah sebelumnya diinterupsi oleh _racer newbie_ bernama Rinto.

 _Air-soft gun_ itu diarahkan ke langit untuk kedua kalinya. Telunjuknya berada di _trigger_ , siap untuk memberi aba-aba dimulainya balapan malam.

 _ **DOR!**_

Begitu _trigger_ ditarik, keempat motor itu langsung melesat—memperebutkan peringkat pertama agar mendapat hadiah dari taruhan yang telah dipasang.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Night Race!  
By: Kyoura Kagamine**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

 **a non-profitable fanwork**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter I—First Race!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Gue gak nyangka. Elo yang _newbie,_ bisa ngalahin gue yang udah sering menang balapan! Gilaaa!" Salah satu _racer_ berambut biru memuji Rinto sambil menyerahkan kunci motornya—taruhan darinya.

" _Thanks_ ," balas Rinto, singkat. Kunci motor MV Agusta Tamburini telah berada di genggamannya. Bukti simbolis bahwa motor mahal itu kini jadi miliknya.

"Gue Kyte. Seneng bisa balapan sama elo, Rinto!" ujar sang _blue racer_ yang ternyata bernama Kyte. Tentunya bukan nama aslinya. Itu adalah _nama_ nya di dunia malam, yang hanya diketahui rekan sesama pembalap malam.

"Oke, Kyte. Lo dapet Agusta Tamburini darimana, sih? Minggu kemaren gue cari di Vegas, gak nemu," kata Rinto pada Kyte, membahas mengenai motor Kyte yang sudah dipindahtangankan.

Kyte hanya mendengus geli sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Gue udah _pre-order_ dari jauh-jauh hari. Gue suka modelnya jadi gue pesen aja."

" _Well_ , elo hebat banget, Rinto. Kecepatan berapa tadi elo? Gue sampe gak bisa liat elo sama sekali." Pemuda yang lain mendekati Rinto dan Kyte sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada Rinto. Kunci mobilnya, Chevrolet Convertti yang menjadi taruhannya untuk balapan malam ini.

"Gue gak liat _speedometer_ , sih. Gak sempet. Tapi kayaknya sekitaran dua ratus berapaa gitu. Gue lupa." Rinto memasukkan kunci mobil tersebut ke saku jaketnya. Dua benda mahal dalam satu malam. Rinto benar-benar _newbie_ yang diberkahi.

"Dan elo gak kebawa angin sama sekali. Elo macho banget. Eh, gue Gackt. Seneng bisa kenal sama elo!" Pemuda berambut ungu panjang itu mengulurkan tangannya, hendak berkenalan secara formal dengan Rinto.

Rinto tersenyum kecil sebelum menyambut uluran tangan Gackt. "Rinto. Seneng bisa kenal sama elo juga."

"Eh! Elo! Sini! Kasih taruhan elo ke dia!" Kyte berseru pada _racer_ lain yang sejak tadi tak berbicara. Hanya diam di motor sambil memainkan ponselnya. Perempuan berpakaian minim yang tadi ada di arena balapan, perempuan pemberi aba-aba sekaligus yang menentukan pemenang, berada di sebelah pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil oleh Kyte menoleh, turun dari motornya, lalu mendekati Rinto, Kyte dan Gackt.

"Allen." ucapnya, tanpa menatap Rinto maupun mengulurkan tangan. Pemuda itu—namanya Allen—memiliki postur yang hampir mirip dengan Rinto. Ia tak setinggi Kyte maupun Gackt. Ia memakai jaket hitam dengan _hoodie_ yang menutupi rambut pirang madunya. _Goggles_ kuning menutupi iris biru lautnya.

"Rinto." balas Rinto. Senyuman jahat muncul di bibirnya. "Jadi? Mana hadiah gue? Ah, jangan bilang elo gak masang taruhan?" ucapnya, menantang sekaligus memancing Allen untuk bicara.

"Syarat buat ikut balapan itu taruhan. Kalo elo belom tau," balas Allen, ketus.

"Terus? Mana hadiah buat gue? Buat seorang _night racer newbie_ yang barusan ngalahin elo, wahai _night racer pro_?"

Kesabaran Allen makin menipis. Alisnya bertaut. Kedua matanya berkilat tajam, mendelik Rinto yang berada di hadapannya.

 _Ini anak … masih_ newbie _tapi udah berani nantangin yang pro_? _Belagunya kebangetan._

"Lo liat cewek yang di sana?" Allen menunjuk perempuan yang berada di dekat motornya—bisa dibilang satu-satunya perempuan di antara mereka. "Dia taruhan dari gue."

"Hah?" Rinto masih belum mengerti. "Maksudnya?"

"Elo bisa ambil cabe-cabean gue."

Alis Rinto terangkat sebelah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Allen ke perempuan yang ditunjuk oleh Allen, yang berdiri sendirian di dekat motornya Allen.

 _Jadi cewek itu … cabe-cabean, ya?_

Rinto teringat dengan kabar burung yang ia dengar mengenai _cabe-cabean_ —cewek yang jadi taruhan dalam balapan liar seperti sekarang ini.

"Hmph! _Sorry_ ya. Gue emang bermaksud buat nyakitin hati elo. Gue gak suka cabe." Senyum sinis muncul di bibirnya. "Pedess!" desisnya, mengejek.

Allen mendelik padanya. _Deathglare_ diluncurkan dengan suksesnya oleh Allen pada Rinto. Oke, cukup sudah. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Ia bertekad untuk menjadikan Rinto sebagai rivalnya! Rival terbesarnya! Sang _newbie_ belagu di hadapannya, haruslah ia kalahkan karena ialah _night racer_ terbaik di New Vocaloid!

 _Deathglare_ Allen dibalas dengan tatapan mengejek oleh Rinto. Merasa suasana di sekitarnya mulai memanas, Kyte mendekati Rinto dan berbisik padanya—walau agak kencang. "Eh! Rinto! Di sini, cabe-cabean itu taruhan paling mahal di balapan malam. Asal elo tau aja, sih."

"Tapi gue gak suka cabe, Kyte. Pedes. Kayak makhluk pendek di depan gue ini, nih!" ucap Rinto, memancing kerusuhan.

"Elo lebih pendek dari gue, Rinto."

"Gue masih masa pertumbuhan, wahai Allen-sang-pembalap-pro-terbaik-di-New-Vocaoid-yang-baru-aja-kalah-sama- _newbie_ -asal-Vegas." Rinto mengejek Allen. Situasi makin memanas, Kyte melirik Gackt yang sejak tadi diam saja. Memberikan kode agar segera memisahkan Rinto dan Allen supaya tidak terjadi kerusuhan.

Darah mulai mengalir ke kepala Allen. Cukup sudah! Rinto keterlaluan dan harus dihajar saat ini juga!

"Elo cuma beruntung aja, _ **newbie**_! Elo menang gara-gara gue yang sengaja ngalah buat _**newbie**_ macam elo!" Allen ngeles.

"Yaah, Dewi Fortuna emang sayang banget sama gue, kok. Dia 'kan pacar gue. Dia selalu bikin gue beruntung setiap saat. Dan kayaknyaaaa dia benci banget deh sama elo yang sengak. Buktinya, tadi dia ngutuk elo Sang _Pro Night Racer_ jadi sial dan berakhir kalah sama _newbie_ macam gue." Rinto mengejek lagi. Kali ini bawa-bawa Dewi Fortuna yang sebenarnya bukan pacarnya. Mana mau Dewi Fortuna jadian sama makhluk nyebelin macam Rinto? Mendingan jomblo selamanya daripada jadian sama Rinto kayaknya.

 _Heh? Sebenernya siapa yang sengak di sini,_ newbie _gak tau malu? Gue? Bukannya elo yang sengak? Masih_ newbie _tapi lagaknya udah minta dicincang._ Allen dongkol berat.

Ia menghela napas berat lalu berbalik membelakangi Rinto yang tengah menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia tak mau memperpanjang masalah dengan anak bawang belagu yang kini ada di belakangnya ini.

 _Gak_ level _banget_ pro _macem gue ributnya sama_ newbie _, anak bawang macam dia_. Allen berjalan menuju motornya kemudian menyalakan mesin.

"Soal elo mau terima apa nggak, itu terserah elo aja. Yang jelas itu taruhan dari gue. Terserah mau elo apain juga. Mau elo buang, elo jadiin babu, sopir, suruh ngelacur, terserah!" teriak Allen sebelum akhirnya melesat dengan motornya, meninggalkan _cabe-cabeannya_ bersama dengan lawannya ketika balapan tadi.

Perempuan yang ditinggalkan Allen hanya menghela napas panjang. Ia melangkah mendekati Rinto setelah dirasanya Allen sudah cukup jauh. Rambut panjang perempuan itu berkibar pelan terbawa angin malam. Tubuhnya yang hanya ditutupi pakaian minim tidak membuatnya kedinginan di tengah malam seperti ini. Langkah kakinya anggun laksana model profesional.

"Elo … Rinto?" tanyanya, setelah jaraknya cukup dekat dengan Rinto.

Seringai Rinto luntur seketika. Kedua matanya menyorot perempuan berambut _pink_ panjang di hadapannya ini. "Gak usah gue jawab, ya. Kayaknya elo udah tau, sih."

"Gue … Lukana." Perempuan itu bergumam pelan dengan wajah tertunduk dalam. Poni rambutnya yang cukup panjang menghalangi wajah cantiknya.

"Hmm. Elo oke juga. Lumayan, lah. Sekarang elo milik gue, bukan milik Allen. Gue mau elo naik ke motor gue, gue mau bawa elo ke suatu tempat." Rinto berkata sambil menaiki motornya dan menyalakan mesin motor tersebut.

Lukana hanya menurut. Ia menaiki motor Rinto dengan canggung.

"Gackt! Mobilnya gue ambil besok kayaknya!" seru Rinto pada Gackt. Dibalas dengan acungan jempol dari Gackt, tanda persetujuan darinya. "Kyte! Elo ikutin gue, elo nganterin motor, ya. Mana mungkin gue bawa dua motor sekaligus, 'kan?" kali ini, Rinto berseru pada Kyte sambil melempar kunci motor barunya pada Kyte.

 _ **Cring!**_

Kunci motor ditangkap dengan baik oleh Kyte. Segera, Kyte menaiki motornya kemudian menghidupkan mesinnya. _Goggles_ biru yang ia lepas sebelumnya, ia pasang kembali—untuk melindungi matanya dari debu jalanan.

"Gue duluan!" Gackt membawa motornya berbalik arah—hendak pulang ke kediamannya. Tak lama, Gackt pun luput dari pandangan.

Rinto pun segera menarik gas motornya, membawa motornya dan perempuan di belakangnya ke kediamannya. Diikuti oleh Kyte yang mengantarkan motor barunya.

 **.**

" _Thanks_ udah nganterin motor gue, Kyte!" ujar Rinto sambil menangkap kunci motor yang dilempar oleh Kyte. Rinto, Kyte dan Lukana telah sampai di kediaman Rinto.

" _No prob_!" balas Kyte. "Oh, iya. Gue boleh masuk dulu gak? Minta minum. Kalo ada es krim sih, es krim aja." Kyte nyelonong masuk ke kediaman Rinto. "Oh iya. Soal surat-surat motor gue … ntaran, ya. Nyusul. Gue lupa bawa."

Rumah Rinto cukup besar, sebenarnya. Terdiri dari tiga lantai termasuk lantai dasar. Eksteriornya antik dengan pilar-pilar besar sebagai penyangga. Sebuah garasi yang cukup besar berada di samping kiri rumah. Terdapat taman yang cantik dengan air mancur di depan rumah. Warna putih mendominasi rumah tersebut. Rumah gaya-gaya komplek elit bagian _cluster Washington_.

Rinto hanya tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya masuk ke rumahnya diikuti oleh Lukana—menyusul Kyte yang sudah masuk duluan.

"Elo berdua tunggu di sini, gue ambil minuman dulu." Rinto meninggalkan Lukana dan Kyte di ruang tamu untuk mengambil minuman. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Rinto kembali, membawa satu _cup_ es krim dan minuman yang ia sajikan dengan gelas _wine_ tinggi.

Melihat es krim di hadapannya, Kyte tersenyum sumringah. Ia langsung meraih es krim itu, lalu memakannya dengan cepat tanpa ada rasa ngilu karena dingin di giginya.

"Elo perhatian banget, Rinto. Gue seneng akhirnya bisa dapet es krim!" puji Kyte, masih memakan es krimnya.

Rinto hanya menghela napas. Lelah rasanya melihat Kyte yang tadi tampak sangat _macho_ ketika balapan ternyata amat menyukai makanan jadi-jadian macam es krim. Imej cowok keren Kyte di mata Rinto pun runtuh seketika.

"Oh, iya. Elo pulangnya pake apa, Kyte? Motor elo 'kan udah jadi milik gue." Rinto bertanya.

Kyte menjilat sisa-sisa es krim yang masih tersisa di _cup_ es krimnya dengan nikmat. Beberapa belepotan di sekitar mulutnya.

 _Buset. Cepet amat!_

"Paling naek taksi."

"Emangnya ada taksi tengah malem gini?"

"Gak tau juga, sih."

Rinto berpikir sejenak. Masa' iya, Kyte harus jalan kaki sampai rumah? _Well_ , Rinto gak sekejam itu kali. Walaupun tingkahnya menyebalkan, tapi Rinto masih punya sisi lembut ala manusia dalam dirinya yang seringkali disebut-sebut setan nyasar itu.

"Gini, deh. Elo pake motor elo dulu buat pulang. Besok sore elo anterin motornya ke rumah gue. Sekalian surat-suratnya. Masih inget, 'kan?" dibalas dengan anggukan dari Kyte. "Gue gak tega sama elo. Masa' iya, elo, _night racer pro_ se- _level_ Allen balik jalan kaki tengah malem?"

Kikik geli terdengar dari Kyte.

"Oke, oke. Sekali lagi. Makasih, Rinto. Ternyata elo gak setan-setan amat. Gue kira elo emang setan luar dalem. Minggu depan kalo elo mau ikutan, di _3rd Boulevard_ , Hotel Washington, jam sepuluh. Kita _racing_ rame-rame sama _racers_ yang lain. Yaudah, gue cabut, ya! Besok gue anterin motornya!" Kyte meninggalkan kediaman Rinto, membawa motor pinjaman.

Tersisa Rinto dan Lukana di ruangan itu.

Rinto membuka _hoodie_ jaketnya, menampakkan surai pirang madu yang serupa dengan milik Allen. Lukana tertegun melihatnya. _Rambut yang halus_. Pikir Lukanya, berdelusi ia memiliki rambut selembut helaian madu Rinto.

Tiba-tiba, pandangan Lukana menggelap. Tertutupi jaket Rinto yang baru saja dilepas. Ketika kain gelap itu telah disingkirkan dari pandangannya, Lukana terkesima melihat Rinto sekarang.

 _Goggles_ oranyenya telah dilepas. Menampakkan kristal sewarna samudra yang nampak berkilauan. Rambut Rinto ternyata sama seperti Allen—pirang madu sebahu. Namun milik Rinto diurai—berbeda dengan Allen yang rambutnya selalu diikat. Poni panjangnya ditahan dengan empat buah jepit putih. _T-shirt_ hitam agak longgar membungkus tubuh yang ternyata tidak beda jauh dengan milik Allen.

Atau begitulah yang Lukana ingat.

"Ah, iya. Elo … Lukana, 'kan?" tanya Rinto. Ia duduk di sebelah Lukana yang tengah sibuk mengatur irama jantungnya yang mendadak tidak beraturan.

"Iya." Lukana hanya bisa berbisik.

"Cewek harusnya gak pake baju pendek tengah malem gini. Kalo ceweknya sakit, berarti cowoknya brengsek banget," ucap Rinto lembut sambil memakaikan jaket hitamnya pada Lukana. Semburat merah menjalar di wajah Lukana. Panas, tapi ia senang diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia merasa … dihargai. Ia merasa dihargai sebagai seorang perempuan.

"M-makasih," gumam Lukana. "Oh, iya. Boleh gue tau nama asli elo?" Rinto bertanya.

"Luka. Megurine Luka."

"Kok elo mau sih, jadi cabe-cabean?"

"Sebenernya gue ikut-ikut _night race_ gara-gara gue males di rumah. Bonyok gue berantem mulu kerjaannya. Gue jadi jengah. Yaudah gue pergi aja malem-malem. Lagian mereka gak peduli sama gue," ucap Luka. Dari sorot matanya, nampak jelas ia sangat sedih dengan kondisi keluarganya.

"Umur elo berapa?"

"Delapan belas."

Rinto tersenyum mengejek mendengarnya. "Delapan belas? Gue kira elo masih yaa sekitaran sepuluh tahun, lah!"

Luka mengernyit heran. _Helloo? Bodi seksi gini dibilang sepuluh tahun?_

"Umur delapan belas tuh harusnya udah mateng. Udah dewasa. Harusnya elo bisa ngebedain mana yang bener, mana yang salah. Kalo kayak gini, jual diri gini, elo malah kayak bocah sepuluh tahunan yang sok-sok-an pengen dewasa."

Perkataan Rinto amat menusuk hati Luka. Tapi ia tidak protes karena itu semua memang benar. Ia sadar, tingkahnya selama ini amatlah kekanakkan. Usia delapan belas seharusnya bisa membuatnya berperilaku seperti halnya orang dewasa!

Segaris air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Luka. Ia menangis haru. Ini pertama kalinya, ada seseorang yang berkata begitu padanya. Selama ini, ia memang tak pernah mendapatkan perhatian. Baik dari orangtuanya, maupun teman-temannya. Ini yang pertama, Rinto lah orang pertama yang peduli padanya!

Bukan Allen, bukan siapapun! Hanya Rinto seorang. _Well_ , sepertinya Luka mulai tertarik pada Rinto. Tingkahnya yang dewasa, ucapannya yang bijak walaupun menyebalkan nan slengekan berhasil membuat Luka jatuh hati padanya.

"E-eh! Lo-elo jangan nangis, dong! Gue gak pernah nanganin orang nangis. Kasian sama gue napa?" Rinto mulai panik melihat Luka menangis. "Selama ini gak pernah ada orang yang nangis di sekitar gue— _well_ , paling bayi doang itu juga kadang-kadang. Gue gak bisa ngehibur orang!"

"Gak apa-apa. Makasih, Rinto."

"Hah? Buat apa?"

"Makasih, elo udah perhatian sama gue. Gue mau kok, jadi cewek elo."

Hening seketika.

Mendengar perkataan Luka di sela-sela tangisannya, Rinto hanya bisa terdiam. Kedua lautannya menatap Luka— _horror._ Seakan Luka adalah setan spesies baru yang hanya bisa diusir dengan kekuatan sepuluh dukun asal Rusia.

"Elo … serius?"

Anggukan mantap dari Luka sepertinya cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Rinto.

"Tapi … gue cewek."

Sepertinya pesona Rinto telah membuat Luka buta sejenak sehingga tak melihat lekukan khas cewek dari Rinto—terutama di bagian dada dan pinggang yang… walau gak terlalu ngebentuk tapi jelas keliatan ceweknya.

Kali ini, biarkan Luka mengutuk dirinya sendiri di pojokan atas ketidakpekaannya pada hal-hal di sekelilingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pertama-tama, saya mohon maaf karena fanfic ini pernah saya hapus sebelumnya. Curhat dikit, ya. Jadi, saya nemu hp lama saya di lemari. Ternyata masih bisa nyala. Dan ada draf fic ini dari chapter satu sampai ending. Terus saya greget pengen republish. Dan... gitudeh. Hehehe.

Motor-motor yang ada di fanfic ini adalah tipe-tipe moge yang cakep dipake balapan. Jadi _racers_ di sini wong sugih semua. Saya gak maksud bikin yuri, kok. Fanfic ini dibuat atas rasa sedih terhadap fenomena cabe-cabean yang sempat nge-hitz beberapa tahun lalu.

Ada yang berkenan untuk _review_?


	2. Get The McLaren!

_**BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP!**_ _**B—**_

 _Alarm_ ponsel yang berdering nyaring membangunkan seorang gadis yang tengah tidur lelap di kasur nyamannya. Ia meraih ponselnya untuk mematikan _alarm_ agar bisa tidur lagi dengan nyenyak.

Tapi keinginannya untuk mendapat tidur _season dua_ … hanyalah angan-angan belaka karena ponselnya berdering lagi, seseorang meneleponnya saat ini.

"Apa?!" bentaknya dengan suara berat, khas orang baru bangun tidur—yang nyaris membuatnya terdengar seperti laki-laki. Sungguh, ia amat kesal pada seseorang yang telah lancang meneleponnya di pagi buta.

" _Pagi, Rinto sayang! Eh!_ Sorry. _Rin. Ayo bangun! Nanti elo kesiangan buat ke sekolah, loh!"_

"Hah? Sekolah?" ia mengernyit heran. _Sekolah? Apa itu sekolah? Nama makanan?_

" _Iya! Cepetan bangun! Udah jam delapan!_ "

Urat kesal berdenyut di kepalanya. "Gue gak akan ke sekolah hari ini."

" _Hah? Kenapa?"_

"… ngapain juga hari Minggu ke sekolah? Gak ada kerjaan!"

Sambungan diputus sepihak oleh gadis yang kesal pagi indahnya tercemar karena sebuah telepon yang membuat awal harinya berantakan.

Setelah berkali-kali menimbang apakah sebaiknya ia tidur lagi atau bangun sekarang, ia yang tadinya sudah duduk di sisi ranjangnya, kembali berbaring, menarik selimut, memejamkan mata. Hendak kembali ke alam mimpi hingga ponselnya berdering lagi—ada yang nelepon lagi.

"SIALAN!"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Night Race!  
By: Kyoura Kagamine**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

 **a non-profitable fanwork**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter II—Get The McLaren!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Elo yang nyuruh gue dateng cepet, dan elo juga yang telat dateng. Gue gak tau siapa yang sebenernya bego di sini…" desis seorang gadis yang tengah kesal. Ia berdiri tepat di pinggir jalan, rela berpanas-panas menunggu seseorang.

Tangannya sibuk mengipasi dirinya yang kepanasan. Beberapa om-om yang lewat di sana tampak mengawasinya. Bayangkan seorang gadis belia, berusia sekitar enam belas, berambut pirang agak panjang, bermata biru sedalam lautan, wajah yang cantik jelita—sangat muda dan tanpa kerutan, mengenakan kemeja putih berlapis jaket _jeans_ panjang ngetat di badan dan rok hitam pendek yang berkibar-kibar. Ditambah dengan _ankle boot_ cokelat gelap yang membuat bagian kaki jenjang mulus tanpa cacatnya terbuka.

Pedofil mana yang tidak tergoda melihat dia? Sendirian, pula!

 _Sasaran empuk, tuh! Disogok es krim juga jadi, lah! Gampang!_

Kira-kira begitulah isi pikiran om-om yang tengah memperhatikannya.

Berkali-kali ia menatap iPhone 6-nya. Berharap seseorang yang ia tunggu menghubunginya agar dia bisa memakinya sepuas-puasnya.

Kalau mau marah-marah, kenapa dia nggak telepon duluan?

Jawabannya: nggak. Nelepon duluan itu buang-buang pulsa. Pulsa itu dibeli pake duit. Jadi, buang-buang pulsa itu sama dengan buang-buang duit. Sebagai orang yang penyayang terhadap kertas—juga logam—bernominal, ia tentunya tidak mau membuang-buang benda berharga yang membuat orang-orang melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkannya.

Yah, ia jadi teringat kejadian tadi malam, bersama cewek mantan _cabe-cabean_ di rumahnya.

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Flashback**_

"Tapi… gue cewek."

Luka tertegun mendengarnya. Cewek? Ah, masa' sih? Yang bener? Aura mengintimidasi, serius, agak jahil tadi ternyata… cewek?

"Hah? Yang bener?"

"Iya. Gue cewek. Gak percaya? Gue bisa tunjukkin ke elo sekarang." Rinto berkata dengan kedua tangan menyilang dan memegang ujung bawah kausnya. Melihat itu, Luka terbelalak.

 _Gak! Gak! Gak mungkin! Gue gak mau lihaaaat! Aaaaaa delusi gueeee!_

"G-gak perlu. Gak usah. Makasih." Luka gagap mendadak.

Hening menyelimuti mereka beberapa detik lamanya.

"Oke, Luka. Karena gue udah tau nama asli elo, kayaknya gak _fair_ banget kalo elo gak tau nama asli gue. Gue Kagamine Rin. Elo bisa panggil gue Rin. Jangan manggil gue _Kagamine_ ato gue gak akan pernah nganggep elo ada," ancam Rinto yang ternyata bernama asli Rin.

Luka mengangguk tanda mengerti. Tak lama, Rinto—Rin—bangkit dan memakai jaketnya kembali, memasang _goggles_ kemudian menyiapkan kunci.

Melihat Luka yang terdiam, Rin menghela napas. "Erh, gue _straight_ , ya. Jadi gak mungkin gue ngelakuin _hal yang biasa dilakuin ke cabe-cabean_ apalagi cabe merah macem elo. Gak mungkin. Impossibru. Rumah elo di mana? Gue anterin elo pulang. Gue gak mau ada penghuni lain di rumah gue malem ini selain gue sendiri."

Dibalas dengan gumaman dari Luka. " _Orchard Rd. 56A._ " Rin mengangguk, keluar dari rumahnya lalu men- _starter_ motornya.

"Keluar! Gue anter elo balik sekarang!" seru Rin dari luar. Luka yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya segera bangkit dan menyusul Rin yang sudah di luar. Motornya sudah siap di luar gerbang untuk melesat menuju rumah Luka.

 _ **Cring!**_

Sebuah kunci dilempar oleh Rin, ditangkap dengan mulus oleh Luka. "Kunciin!" perintah Rin dari motornya sambil membuka jaketnya.

Luka menghampiri Rin, menyerahkan kunci rumah Rin sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan kehangatan di tubuhnya. Luka tertegun. Rupanya Rin memakaikan jaketnya pada Luka!

"Elo pake jaket gue. Gue gak mau elo sakit." Rin memalingkan wajahnya. "Kalo elo sakit, gue sebagai pemilik elo ngerasa gagal ngurus elo."

Wajah Luka merona merah. Ragu, ia naik ke motornya Rin. Tak lama, motor itu melesat dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi menuju Jalan Orchard nomor 56A.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Rin dan Luka akhirnya sampai di sebuah rumah yang cukup luas, terletak di Jalan Orchard nomor 56A. Menurut informasi, itu adalah rumahnya Luka—dan orangtuanya.

Sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis-modern bernuansa pastel. Di depannya ada taman kecil dengan lampu taman yang menjadi _center_ -nya. Terdiri dari dua lantai termasuk lantai dasar. Di sebelah kanannya terdapat garasi yang tertutup rapat. Rumah itu gelap—seakan tak berpenghuni.

"Makasih udah nganterin gue pulang." Luka turun dari motornya Rin, baru saja ia hendak membuka jaketnya—

"Gak usah dibalikin. Bawa aja." Rin memotong aksinya dengan perkataan. Luka terdiam lagi. "M-makasih…"

"Oh, iya! Gue bisa minjem hape elo? Mau masukin nomer hape gue," ucap Luka. Kali ini Rin yang terdiam—nampak meningat-ingat sesuatu.

" _Sorry_. Hape gue ketinggalan di rumah. Gue minjem hape elo aja. Gue aja yang masukin nomer hape gue."

iPhone 5 melayang dari tangan Luka, ditangkap dengan baik oleh Rin. Ia menyentuh di beberapa bagian layar tersebut sebelum akhirnya melempar kembali _smartphone_ tersebut pada pemiliknya.

"Gue duluan, ya!"

Rin pun melesat meninggalkan Luka, kembali ke kediamannya.

 _ **Flashback End**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ah, rasanya Rin menyesal sudah memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Luka.

"Hah—hah… udah—hah… nunggu lama?"

Seorang perempuan menghampiri gadis itu. Ia nampak terengah—sepertinya habis berlari. Rambut _pink_ -nya agak kusut, pakaiannya yang pas badan dan cukup terbuka membuat beberapa orang di sana meliriknya.

Rin yang sedari tadi menunggu hanya terdiam dengan wajah mengeras dan alis bertaut. Bibir _peach_ -nya melengkung ke bawah, tanda tidak suka.

"Lama. Pake banget." gadis yang tengah kesal berkata. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Dagunya terangkat tinggi dengan mata melirik merendahkan. Bibirnya tersenyum sinis—mengejek.

"Elo nyuruh gue dateng cepet. Dan sekarang apa? Elo dateng telat! Padahal gue udah berbaik hati ngebolehin elo ikut gue ngambil mobil di La Nuit! Tapi elonya dateng telat! Gak nanggung, tiga jam elo telat! TIGA JAM! Elo gak mikir apa gue nungguin di sini sampe tiga jam? TIGA JAM! 180 menit! Elo gak tau betapa keselnya gue, nunggu di sini, dan digodain sama om-om yang daritadi lewat bolak-balik di sini kayak setrikaan! Mereka, para om-om pedofil calon pelaku pelecehan seksual pada anak-anak dan remaja, ngajakin gue pergi ke rumahnya! Padahal gue cuma ditawarin es krim yang gue bisa beli sendiri!" omelnya dengan cepat.

Perempuan di hadapannya hanya terdiam, memroses semua yang diucapkan gadis _honeyblonde_ yang tengah mencak-mencak kayak cicak.

"A-aah! _S-sorry_ , Rin. Gue gak sengaja dateng telat. Elo tau 'kan, gue gak ada kendaraan di rumah, jadinya gue naek taksi. Taunya di jalan macet banget. Jadi gue turun di jalan dan—"

"Macet? Di jalan mana elo kejebak macet?"

"Eh? Di _3rd Avenue_ —"

"Elo bego."

"Hah?"

"Elo bego. Idiot. Bodoh. Payah!"

"K-kok elo ngomong gitu—"

"Elo kalo mau ngibulin gue, dipikir dulu! Elo bilang _3rd Avenue_ macet? Jalanan di hadapan gue ini—" ia menunjuk jalanan di hadapannya. "—namanya _3rd Avenue_. Elo bisa liat plang nama jalannya di sana." telunjuknya berpindah arah beberapa derajat ke kiri. "Dan apa tadi? Macet? Gak ada kendaraan yang lewat dan elo bilang **macet**? **MACET?** "

Perempuan berambut _pink_ yang diduga bernama asli Luka Megurine ini kehabisan kata-kata. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan pada gadis _honeyblonde_ di hadapannya. Yaa, memang sih, ini salahnya karena sudah terlambat keterlaluan sampai tiga jam dan tega membiarkan cewek imut-imut macam Rin—gadis _honeyblonde_ yang marah-marah—kepanasan karena nunggu kelamaan sampai-sampai digoda para om-om pedofil calon pelaku kejahatan seksual pada anak dan remaja.

"Oke. Gue minta maaf. Gue yang salah. Lain kali gue bakalan lebih kreatif lagi kalo mau ngibulin elo," ucapnya kemudian.

Rin tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berbalik lalu mengambil langkah cepat. Meninggalkan Luka jauh di belakangnya. Rin segera menaiki motornya, menyalakan mesin, memakai helm, kemudian melesat pergi. Sekali lagi, meninggalkan Luka yang **amat** jauh di belakangnya.

Luka terdiam lagi. Kali ini tengah memroses aksi Rin yang tiba-tiba kabur pakai motor. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Luka akhirnya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"E-EEEH?! RIIIIIN?! TUNGGUIIIIIN! JANGAN TINGGALIN GUEEEE! GUE GAK MAU JADI KORBAN PELECEHAN SEKSUAL SAMA OM-OM PEDOFIL DI SANAAAA!"

 _Well_ , Luka. Pedofil mana yang mau sama kamu? Hal yang bikin para pedo tergoda itu dada rata, muda, menawan, dan pastinya perawan.

"RIIIIIIIIIN!"

Percuma saja, Luka. Sekencang apapun kaumenjerit, Rin takkan mungkin mendengarmu. Ia sudah cukup jauh, memakai helm pula.

Nampaknya yang bisa kaulakukan sekarang hanyalah memanggil taksi, lalu segera ke Apartemen La Nuit—menyusul Rin yang hendak mengambil mobil di _basement_ apartemen elit tersebut.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Setelah memacu motornya selama beberapa menit dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi yang untungnya gak ketahuan polisi, Rin akhirnya sampai di Apartemen La Nuit, mengambil mobil yang ia dapat dari balapan kemarin—atau tadi malam?

Ia melangkah mantap menuju _basement_ apartemen. Meninggalkan motornya diparkir di luar. Baru saja ia hendak memasuki wilayah _basement_ , seorang bapak-bapak—nampaknya satpam—menghampirinya.

"Ada perlu apa ke mari, nak?" tanyanya, ramah.

Rin yang memang sedari tadi sedang dalam suasana hati tak menyenangkan, membalas satpam itu dengan tidak ramah. "Ngambil mobil."

Singkat. Padat. Jelas. Dingin.

Bapak Satpam nampaknya agak kesal dengan kelakuan Rin. _Dasar anak muda sekarang. Gak tau tata krama sama orang yang lebih tua!_

"Ngambil mobil? Mobil siapa? Mana orangtua kamu?" Pak Satpam bertanya lagi.

"Mobil gue, lah!" balas Rin, agak nyolot. Sudahlah, Pak Satpam! Biarkan Rin mengambil mobilnya dengan tenang!

Kesabaran Pak Satpam sudah hampir di ambang batas. Untuk apa beramah-tamah pada orang yang bahkan tak mengenal keramahan apalagi kesopanan?

"Hah? Mobil kamu? Emangnya kamu penghuni apartemen ini? Ini tempat parkir khusus penghuni. Dan lagi kamu pasti bukan penghuni apartemen. Iya, 'kan?" Pak Satpam mulai nyebelin.

Urat kemarahan berdenyut kembali di kepala Rin. Sensasi yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan ketika ia berpanas-panas di pinggir jalan menunggu Luka yang baru datang tiga jam kemudian.

"Gue emang bukan penghuni apartemen ini wahai-Pak-Satpam-yang-keponya-kebangetan. Gue cuma mau ngambil mobilnya penghuni apartemen ini!"

"Kamu mau maling, ya?!" Pak Satpam mulai sok tahu.

 _ **Cring!**_

Kunci mobil sewarna perak ia keluarkan dari saku. Ditunjukkan tepat di depan mata Pak Satpam sok tahu. Kunci mobil yang ia dapatkan tadi malam karena menang balapan.

"Gue cuma mau ngambil McLaren gue. Yang punyanya yang ngasih itu mobil ke gue, dan sekarang gue mau bawa mobil itu balik ke rumah!"

Mendengar itu, Pak Satpam pun bertanya. "Emang siapa yang ngasih mobil itu ke kamu? Penghuni kamar nomor berapa? Siapa namanya?"

Kali ini, Rin yang terdiam. Ini di luar prediksinya! Ia tak menyangka akan ditanyai pertanyaan seperti ini! Ia kira ia cukup masuk ke _basement_ , ngambil mobil, keluar, udah!

 _Well_ … Rin nggak mungkin 'kan, bilang kalau Gackt yang ngasihin mobilnya? Pak Satpam mana tahu Gackt yang mana! Gackt itu 'kan nama samaran sebagai pembalap malam, dan Rin nggak mungkin ngasih nama itu pada Pak Satpam. Bisa-bisa dia malah ditangkap atas tuduhan pencurian dan penipuan!

Rin berpikir sejenak. Mencari cara agar lolos dari situasi _rumit_ ini hingga akhirnya dia ingat—

"… _Gue minjem hape elo, dong! Mau masukin nomer hape gue. Siapa tau elo butuh."_

"… _masukin nomer hape gue. Siapa tau elo butuh."_

"… _Siapa tau elo butuh."_

"… _**butuh**_ _."_

Aha! Sepertinya Rin bisa telepon Kyte sekarang! Ia butuh Kyte sekarang! Mungkin saja Kyte tahu nama aslinya Gackt! Iya, 'kan? Ahahahaha! Kau jenius, Rin!

Rin mengeluarkan ponselnya. Baru saja ia hendak menelepon… "Euh… Pak? Bisa kasih privasi?" ucap Rin. Kali ini memakai tata bahasa yang agak sopan. Pak Satpam yang ternyata agak pengertian pun mundur, memberikan ruang untuk Rin.

"RIIIIIIIIIN!"

Seorang perempuan tiba-tiba datang menghampiri sambil berlari. Rambutnya mencuat di sana-sini. Membuatnya tampak seperti orang yang tak pernah mengenal benda bernama sisir.

Rin menatap perempuan tersebut. Ah, iya. Rin baru ingat kalau tadi ia meninggalkan Luka sendirian di _3rd Avenue_. Habisnya dia nyebelin, sih! Jadi Rin tinggalin aja. Dengan begini, mereka impas!

Sebelah mata Rin berkedip-kedip pada Luka. Memberikan kode padanya agar melakukan sesuatu pada Pak Satpam. Luka yang mengerti maksud Rin mengangguk dan melangkah anggun mendekati Pak Satpam yang mulai salting.

Kedua kaki jenjang Luka melangkah bergantian dengan amat anggun mendekati Pak Satpam. Tatapannya seduktif. Jemarinya bermain di rambut—gelagat seseorang yang mau menggoda tapi malu-malu kucing.

Walaupun gak elit banget ngegodain Pak Satpam—karena bagi Luka kayaknya godain Rin lebih menyenangkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia ingin membantu Rin! Sekaligus permintaan maaf darinya karena sudah telat tiga jam dari kesepakatan.

Rin menyentuh beberapa tempat di layar ponselnya. Biasalah, _touchscreen_. Rin hendak menelepon seseorang. Mengorbankan sejumlah pulsa demi mobil yang akan ia dapatkan.

Ia menunggu beberapa detik hingga terdengar suara seseorang dari teleponnya. Suara yang cukup berat dan lumayan Rin kenal.

" _Halo? Elo siapa?_ "

 _To the point_. Dingin. Tak tertarik. Itulah yang dapat Rin tangkap dari suara—yang berasal dari—ponselnya. Berbeda dengan Kyte yang ia kenal dan ia temui tadi—atau kemarin—malam. Kyte yang ia tahu adalah seorang pemuda yang ceria, ramah, _easy-going_ dan sepertinya penganut _happy-go-lucky_.

"Rinto. Gue mau—"

" _RINTO?! Ah! Udah gue duga elo bakalan ngehubungin gue hari ini! Elo pasti lagi susah, 'kan? Butuh bantuan gue? Untung gue ngasih elo nomer telepon gue! Kalo nggak, gimana coba—"_

"Gue mau minta nomernya Gackt. Elo punya, 'kan?"

" _Eh? Nomernya Gackt? Punya, sih. Emangnya napa?"_

"Gue mau nanya aslinya."

" _Buat apaan nanyain nama aslinya?"_

Cukup sudah. Kesabaran Rin sudah habis. Ia yang sedang dalam _bete mode_ kini semakin bete dengan Kyte yang nyebelinnya se- _level_ sama Pak Satpam.

"Pokoknya elo kirim sekarang nomernya. Gue ada perlu sama dia."

" _Ya ada perlu apa? Gue harus tau, dong!"_

Kesabaran Rin sudah mencapai poin negatif.

"Buat ngisi _deathnote_!"

Sambungan diputus sepihak oleh pihak Rin tanpa persetujuan pihak Kyte. Tak lama, ponsel Rin berdering—tanda pesan masuk.

Pesan dari Kyte. Berisi nomor hapenya Gackt. Ah, senangnya bisa punya rekan yang dapat diandalkan.

Jemari Rin bergerak lincah di layar ponselnya. Menyentuh di sana-sini hingga akhirnya nada sambung terdengar dan berakhir dengan suara seorang pria menyapa.

" _Halo?"_

Ah, suara khas Gackt. Tenang, maskulin, seduktif.

"Gackt? Gue Rinto."

" _Rinto… oh iya. Rinto. Kenapa?"_

"Kenapa elo gak bilang ke gue kalo satpam apartemen elo tuh nyebelin banget?"

" _Hah? Emangnya ada apaan, sih?"_

"Gue dilarang sama dia buat ngambil mobil elo. Dia minta nama asli elo, dan nomer kamar elo."

" _Elo… sekarang ada di_ basement _La Nuit?"_

"Iyalah! Gue 'kan udah bilang kemaren. Hari ini gue mau ngambil mobil."

Hening sejenak. Rin dan Gackt sama-sama tak bersuara, tak berucap. Mereka hanya terdiam entah karena apa.

" _Oke. Gue ke sana sekitaran tiga jam lagi—"_

"HAH?! Lama amat tiga jam? Emangnya elo lagi di mana?" bentak Rin, agak trauma mendengar kata tiga yang diikuti dengan jam. Masa' iya, Rin harus nunggu tiga jam lagi? Apa orang-orang tidak tahu kalau menunggu itu melelahkan? Apalagi kalau digantungin. Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau digantungin itu sakit?

" _Gue? Lagi di hati elo. Yaudah deh, bentar lagi gue ke sana."_

Rin merinding jijik. Hatinya itu kecil, asal kalian tahu. Ada dalam badannya, salah satu organ pencernaannya. Ah, bahkan ia sendiri pun mustahil bisa masuk ke dalam hatinya sendiri. Dan sekarang Gackt ada di hatinya? Gackt yang tinggi besar itu ada dalam **hatinya**?

 _Hell no_.

"Cepetan!"

Sambungan diputus oleh Rin. Dengan kesal, ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket. Manik samuderanya bergerak melihat sekeliling hingga akhirnya ia melihat Pak Satpam yang salting tingkat dewanya dewa karena digodain sama Luka.

Siapa dulu, dong. Mantan _cabe-cabean_ gituloh! Masa' ngegoda satpam aja gak bisa?

 _Untung gue nungguin dia dulu tadi. Tiga jam gue gak sia-sia._ Batin Rin, senang melihat Pak Satpam kewalahan. _Well,_ Rin memang paling senang kalau melihat orang lagi susah. Ada sensasi tersendiri ketika melihat seseorang kesakitan. Katakan ia _sadistist_ atau punya _fetish_ —terserah. Rin takkan peduli.

Tak lama, seorang pria muda usia sekitar 25-an datang menghampiri Rin, Pak Satpam dan Luka. Rambut ungu panjangnya berkibaran. Ia mengenakan jas hitam ala eksekutif muda. Ditambah dengan sepatu hitam cemerlang—membuatnya makin memikat siapapun yang melihatnya.

Pria muda yang diduga bernama _Gackt_ pada malam hari melihat ke sekeliling. Di sana ada Lukana, Pak Satpam dan— _oh, my!_

 _Siapa cewek_ moe _ini? Kok imut banget, siiiih? Sini! Sini! Sama om!_ Pikir Gackt, agak-agak ngaco.

Meskipun otaknya sedang konslet dan _pedo mode:on_ , wajah Gackt tetap seperti biasanya. Tenang, agak hangat, dan cukup… seduktif?

 _Rinto ke mana, sih? Katanya dia ada di sini…_

"Gue ada urusan sama Rinto. Mana orangnya?" ucap Gackt—lantang. Cewek _moe_ yang tadi menghasilkan _mode pedo_ -nya melangkah mendekati Gackt. Gackt menaikkan satu alisnya, heran dengan cewek di hadapannya.

"Siapa elo—"

 _ **Cring!**_

Ucapan Gackt diputus oleh gadis pirang madu di hadapannya—yang tengah menunjukkan sebuah kunci tepat di depan matanya. Gackt kenal persis kunci itu. Tentu saja, itu kunci mobil McLaren-nya. Kunci mobil kesayangannya, mana mungkin ia lupa.

 _Berarti Rinto itu… cewek, ya?_

Ah, sepertinya Gackt mulai mengerti.

Gackt mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis di hadapannya. Dengan senyum menawan khas pangeran impian, ia berkata. "Kayaknya kita perlu kenalan ulang, ya? Gue Kamui Gakupo. Elo bisa panggil gue Gakupo. Boleh gue tau nama elo, _princesa_?"

Merinding sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Rin. Kagamine Rin. Oke, Gakupo. Gue butuh bantuan elo buat ngambil mobil. Kemaren malem elo gak bilang kalo satpam di apartemen ini tuh nyebelin."

Gackt yang ternyata bernama asli Gakupo hanya mendengus geli mendengar perkataan Rin. Jelas saja Pak Satpam berubah jadi menyebalkan. Rin-nya aja sok nge-bos gini, siapa yang nggak kesal?

Gakupo mengambil langkah melewati Rin, menuju Pak Satpam yang masih salting. "Pak, dia—" Gakupo menunjuk Rin—yang berada beberapa meter di belakangnya—dengan jempol kanannya "—mau ngambil McLaren saya. Dia udah dapet persetujuan dari saya."

Pak Satpam hanya mengangguk, lalu cabut untuk membuka portal _semi-automatic_ —pintu masuk _basement_ tempat buat parkir—kabur dari godaan mantan cabe merah.

Luka menghela napas lelah. Sumpahnya, ia males banget harus ngegodain satpam! Gakupo yang di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum geli sebelum akhirnya berbalik. "Elo bisa ambil mobilnya sekarang. A7, ya. Terus… kalo elo mau ikutan, malem Minggu, di _3rd Boulevard_ , jam sepuluh," bisiknya tepat di telinga Rin.

" _See you, sweetie_!" desahnya, setelah mengucapkan itu, ia segera kabur dari tempat itu menuju tempatnya berasal. Meninggalkan Rin yang merinding entah ke-berapa kalinya di hari ini.

 _Kenapa dunia ini dipenuhi para pedofil?_ Tangis Rin dalam hati.

Ia melangkah mendekati mobil barunya yang diparkir di bagian A7, membuka kuncinya, menyalakan mesin mobilnya, memanaskannya sebentar hingga akhirnya membawanya keluar dari tempat parkir.

"Elo mau ikut, gak?" teriak Rin dari dalam mobil—kaca jendela yang sebelumnya telah dibuka. Luka yang mengerti maksud Rin segera mendekati mobil Rin, masuk ke sana, duduk di kursi sebelah Rin, dan mereka pun melesat meninggalkan tempat parkir menuju kediaman Rin.

Juga meninggalkan Pak Satpam yang kini cengok di tempat, tidak percaya dengan yang ia alami barusan.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

" _Thanks_ udah ngebolehin gue ikut, Rin."

"Gak masalah. Makasih juga udah nge- _distract_ itu satpam nyebelin."

Sesampainya di rumah Rin dan memarkirkan mobil _baru_ Rin di garasi, Luka dan Rin pun berbincang-bincang di teras depan, menikmati sore yang indah.

Hingga sore yang indah itu tercemar dengan kedatangan seorang pemuda berambut biru, dengan syal biru berkibar yang membawa motor pinjaman.

"Lukana! Ini rumahnya Rinto, 'kan?" seru pemuda itu—namanya Kyte—pada Luka. Dibalas dengan anggukan dari Luka.

Kyte mematikan mesin motornya, turun dari motor tersebut lalu mendekati Luka dan cewek _moe_ di sampingnya.

"Rintonya ada? Gue mau balikin motor, nih!" ucap Kyte. Kedua manik birunya tak lepas dari sosok cewek _moe_ di samping Luka.

 _Ini cewek… siapa, sih? Kok imut banget…_

Cewek _moe_ itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyte—posisi meminta sesuatu. "Mana kuncinya? Balikin motor gue!" seru cewek itu, ketus. Ia memalingkan wajah dari Kyte, bibir _peach_ -nya tertekuk ke bawah.

 _Yaampun. Manis banget!_ Pikir Kyte setelah melihat tingkah dari cewek _moe_ tersebut.

Kyte tertawa pelan. "Ini motornya Rinto. Gue harus balikin motor ini ke orangnya lang—"

Eh, tunggu dulu.

"… _Balikin motor gue!"_

"… _motor gue!"_

"… _gue!"_

Jangan-jangan cewek _moe_ ini … Rinto? Yang bener? Masa' iya, Rinto yang segitu _macho_ -nya ternyata cewek? _Moe_ , lagi? Ah, Kyte merasa dunianya agak berputar.

"Mungkin elo bingung, tapi gue Rinto," ucap cewek _moe_ tersebut sambil meraih kunci motornya dari tangan Kyte.

Namun tidak berhasil karena Kyte lebih cepat darinya untuk menjauhkan kunci motor tersebut. "Bentar dulu! Jadi elo… Rinto?"

"Iya."

Jeda beberapa menit. Menciptakan suasana _awkward_ di antara mereka.

"Berarti elo… cewek?"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **.**

Pertama-tama, saya mohon maaf karena lupa update fanfic ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca _Night Race!._ Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah review, fav, dan follow _Night Race!_. Chapter berikutnya saya usahakan update lebih cepat. Doakan saja semoga nggak lupa. Kalau lupa, ingetin aja. Ehehe.

Review yang login sudah dibalas via PM. Untuk yang tidak login: **Mikan chan X3** iyaa reupload lagi karena kangen ahuehuehue masih kok masih inget (kayaknya. /heh); **XXX,** **kagaomi aoka,** dan **AyA-Chan28** wahahaha makasih makasih.

Makasih ya semuanya. Saya jadi terharu saya masih dinotis huhuhu.


	3. Let's Race!

Seorang gadis cantik berjalan anggun melewati lapangan sekolah. Pita putih bersih mengikat rambut _honeyblonde_ -nya di belakang. Riasan sederhana—bedak dan _babylips_ —mampu membuat tingkat kecantikannya meningkat satu bar. Sepasang iris _aquamarine_ -nya yang bening nan bersih menatap sekeliling. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. Pakaiannya rapi dan bersih— _sweater-salilor-fuku_ panjang berwarna coklat muda ditambah pita coklat gelap pengganti dasi dan dipadu rok _rimple_ sewarna pita serta garis-garis putih di ujung roknya sebagai hiasan.

Dipenuhi kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, ia melangkah pasti. Semua mata tertuju padanya—menatapnya kagum seakan ialah objek terindah yang pernah ada.

"Hai, Rin!"

"Selamat pagi, Rin!"

Semua orang menyapanya. Senyum ramah disertai sapaan balik dengan suaranya yang lembut dan sopan menjadi balasan darinya kepada siapapun yang menyapa.

Tipikal cewek yang amat diincar untuk dijadikan pacar.

Yap! Cewek _flawless_ ini namanya Rin. Lebih jelasnya, Kagamine Rin. Mungkin kalian semua merasa ada yang salah dengan mata kalian mengingat di dua _chapter_ sebelumnya, Rin adalah orang yang kasar, brutal, dan nggak nanggung-nanggung untuk memaki siapapun yang membuatnya kesal.

Tapi tidak. Ini Kagamine Rin betulan. Bukan kloningan apalagi hasil inseminasi buatan. Orang yang sama dengan yang kalian lihat di _chapter_ _dua_.

"Hai, Rin! Selamat pagi! Apa kabar? _Weekend_ kemarin ke mana?" seorang perempuan berambut hijau pendek mendekati Rin.

"Ah! Selamat pagi, Gumi. Kabarku? Baik. _Weekend_ kemarin aku jalan-jalan keliling kota sama keluarga. Kamu sendiri?" balas Rin pada perempuan yang menghampirinya.

Lembut dan sopan meskipun isinya _bullshit_.

 _Well_ , gak mungkin 'kan dengan karakter _lembut, sopan, dan penuh tatakrama_ Rin menjawab: Pagi! _Weekend_ kemaren? Malem Minggu gue menang balapan motor, dapet motor, mobil sama cabe-cabean! _Jackpot_ banget, 'kaan? Terus kemaren, gue ngambil mobil yang gue dapet gara-gara menang balapan ke Apartemen La Nuit! Sayangnya gue dikira maling sama satpam sialan!

Gak mungkin, 'kan? Bisa hancur _image_ dia sebagai cewek baik-baik di sekolah!

Perempuan berambut hijau bernama Gumi hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar jawaban Rin. "Oh, iya. Kelas kita 'kan sebelahan, ke kelas bareng, yuk!" ajak Gumi.

Dibalas anggukan dari Rin—menyetujui ajakan Gumi. Baru saja mereka hendak pergi, seorang pemuda berjalan melewati mereka tanpa peduli sekitar. Melihat pemuda itu, Rin menyeringai jahil.

Dalam sepersekian detik, seringai jahil Rin berganti dengan raut kaget—khas orang yang baru ingat sesuatu setelah sekian lama lupa. "Eh! Eum, Gumi. Kamu duluan aja, ya. Aku baru inget ada yang harus diurus dulu."

Gumi menoleh, kemudian mengangguk paham. "Oh? Oke? Ya udah kalo gitu aku duluan, ya. Dadah, Rin!"

"Iya. Dadaah."

Yakin Gumi sudah melangkah cukup jauh, Rin berbalik arah, kemudian berhenti beberapa meter di belakang pemuda yang tadi melewati dia dan Gumi. Seringai jahil itu muncul lagi. Kali ini, beberapa tingkat lebih menyebalkan.

"Eh! Ada bebek banci!"

Delikan tajam dari pemuda tersebut membalas ejekan dari Rin. Tanda tidak menyukai ejekan dari Rin yang begitu mengesalkan.

"Sialan, elo!"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Night Race!  
by: Kyoura Kagamine**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

 **a non-profitable fanwork**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter III—Let's Race!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Elo ngajak ribut? Ngajak berantem, hah? Sini elo kalo berani!"

Pemuda yang tadi Rin ejek kini mendekati Rin. Ia berdiri tegak di hadapan Rin, dagunya terangkat tinggi—menunjukkan betapa sombongnya dia, wajahnya sengak gak main-main. Kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada, bukti bahwa ia tengah kesal.

Pemuda itu sama sekali nggak mirip bebek, banci, maupun bebek banci, sebenernya. Pemuda berusia enam belas ini cenderung maskulin—cukup keren untuk pemuda seusianya. Ia memiliki rambut _honeyblonde_ yang diikat di belakang, mata jernih sebiru lautan dan kulit bersih tanpa cacat. Intinya, dia ganteng. Dan keren banget meskipun pakaiannya agak berantakan.

Cowok yang ideal dan amat diincar untuk dijadikan pacar.

Tentu kalian semua tahu siapa pemuda ini. Pemuda bernama lengkap Kagamine Len.

Len dikenal sebagai cowok yang gak tahu sopan santun, suka memberontak, tidak mematuhi aturan dan sangat mudah terpancing emosi. Contohnya yaa… sekarang ini.

Rin meniru pose pemuda di hadapannya. Namun wajah sengaknya Rin ganti dengan wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa ia meremehkan pemuda tersebut.

Sukses membuat tingkat kekesalan Len terhadap Rin meningkat dua bar.

"Aku baru tahu kalau bebek banci ternyata bisa marah juga," hinanya, sepenuh hati. Bibir _peach_ -nya tetap menyeringai jahil. Sungguh, Rin amat menikmati suasana seperti ini! Baginya, bisa membuat orang marah adalah suatu kebanggaan!

Urat kesal berdenyut kencang di kepala pemuda yang baru saja Rin hina.

 _Sabar, Len. Sabar. Elo harus sabar ngadepin cewek tengik macem gini!_ Batin Len, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

Lagian gak elit banget 'kan cowok macho macam Len berantemnya sama cewek lemah lembut dikenal penuh sopan santun macam Rin?

Walaupun lemah lembut dan sopan santunnya Rin bisa dibilang _bullshit_ berat, tapi tetap saja dia cewek! Mau dikemanakan harga diri Len sebagai cowok kalau dia berantemnya sama cewek?

Tapi memangnya sejak kapan Len peduli harga diri? Karena bagi Len, siapapun yang menyebalkan, haruslah disingkirkan!

"Gue bukan bebek, bukan banci, bukan juga bebek banci!" bentak Len—akhirnya. Dia masih punya sisi manusiawi untuk tidak memukul perempuan. Makanya, ia membalas Rin dengan bentakan _super_ yang bisa membuat siapapun ketakutan dan ingin pipis di tempat. Meskipun rupanya hal itu tidak mempan pada Rin.

"Terus kalau bukan bebek… apa, dong? Amoeba banci?"

Krik.

Sejak kapan ada amoeba banci?

Atau lebih tepatnya… sejak kapan amoeba punya jenis kelamin? Bukannya amoeba itu aseksual, ya? Berkembangbiaknya aja mereka membelah diri. Gak ada acara _kawin-kawin_ an.

"Elo bego, ya? Sejak kapan amoeba punya jenis kelamin?"

"Sejak negara api menyerang."

Garing, Rin. Sumpahnya.

Len mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustasi. Dia sudah kehabisan bahan ejekan untuk membalas hinaan dari Rin. Daripada mati kutu di depan Rin—yang itu berarti pertanda bahwa Len mengaku kalah—lebih baik ia pergi sejauh mungkin, secepat yang ia bisa.

 **TENG! TENG!**

Lonceng berbunyi dua kali. Pertanda agar semua siswa memasuki kelasnya masing-masing karena kegiatan belajar-mengajar akan segera dimulai.

"Wah! Kayaknya momen mesra kita harus berakhir sekarang, ya?" tanya Rin. Nadanya main-main dan terkesan mengejek.

Baru saja Len akan _meledak_ lagi, ia mendadak mendapatkan ide untuk mempermalukan Rin Kagamine.

"Gue mau nantang elo!"

Alis Rin terangkat sebelah. _Nantangin gue?_ Fine _! Gue gak bakal kalah dari makhluk macam elo!_

"Kamu mau nantangin apa?"

"Kalau hasil ulangan matematika gue lebih besar dari hasil ulangan elo, elo jangan pernah muncul di hidup gue lagi!" Len meminta taruhan dari Rin.

 _Hoo? Boleh juga_. Batin Rin, secara tidak langsung menyetujui permintaan Len.

"Dan kalau aku yang menang, kamu harus ngaku kalau kamu itu bebek banci dan kamu bangga, pake _speaker_ dari ruang siaran. Terus… pulang sekolah, aku mau kamu pake kostum anak-anak _cheerleader_ sampe rumah. Lengkap dengan _makeup-_ nya."

Taruhan telah diumumkan, kini waktunya berperang.

 **.**

Hal yang harus Len ingat baik-baik sebelum ngajak perang adalah untuk mengingat-ingat kelemahan sendiri serta kelebihan yang dimiliki lawan. Sepertinya Len terlalu larut dalam emosinya sehingga melupakan fakta bahwa Rin adalah pemenang olimpiade matematika internasional waktu SMP, juga melupakan fakta bahwa ia amat payah di bidang matematika.

Menantang Rin dalam ulangan matematika adalah tindakan terbodoh paling yang pernah ada. Siapapun yang menantangnya dalam urusan matematika, jelas ia akan kalah telak.

Dan Len amat menyesal telah menantang Rin dalam ulangan matematika karena hasilnya sudah jelas: ia kalah telak.

Ia mendapat nilai 65, dan Rin mendapat nilai sempurna.

 _Harusnya gue nantangin dia balap motor aja!_ Len membatin, frustasi atas kekalahannya yang begitu memuakkan. Tapi ntar nggak bakal _fair_ , dong? Cewek macam Rin mana bisa bawa motor?

"Ayo cepetan!" Rin mendesaknya. Kini Len tidak bisa lari lagi. Sebagai _gentleman_ sejati, ia harus menepati janji.

Mereka berdua tengah berada di ruang siaran. Len menggenggam _microphone_ erat-erat. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan kemudian…

" _ **Hai, semuaaa. Gue ngaku, gue bebek banci, dan gue banggaaa!"**_

Sumpahnya, Len pengen muntah sekarang.

"Tertanda?" Rin menahan tawa.

" _ **Tertanda… Kagamine Len."**_

Tawa Rin pun pecah saat itu juga. Ah, kemenangan telak memang hal yang sangat manis.

 **.**

 _ **BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!**_

Terdengar bunyi barang-barang yang dibanting keras. Hampir semua barang di ruangan megah tersebut hancur berantakan. Len pulang dalam keadaan kesal dan begitu pintu rumah terbuka, ia segera melempar segala barang yang mampu diraihnya.

Memalukan.

Ia teramat sangat kesal sekali banget dengan nasibnya hari ini.

Sungguh, mengapa dia bisa sesial ini? Apa Dewi Fortuna benar-benar membencinya? Memangnya apa salahnya pada Dewi Fortuna? Ia bahkan tidak pernah melihat Dewi Fortuna sama sekali! Apa dia jadi sial karena Dewi Fortuna disuruh sama pacarnya buat bikin dia sial?

" _Yaah, Dewi Fortuna emang sayang banget sama gue, kok. Dia 'kan pacar gue. Dia selalu bikin gue beruntung setiap saat. Dan kayaknyaaaa dia benci banget deh sama elo yang sengak. Buktinya, tadi dia ngutuk elo Sang_ Pro Night Racer _jadi sial dan berakhir kalah sama_ newbie _macam gue."_

Mendadak, pikirannya memutar ulang hal memuakkan lain yang kali ini diucapkan oleh Rinto— _newbie_ sengak yang berhasil mengalahkannya dua hari yang lalu.

"ANJING! BRENGSEK! SIALAN! _SHIT! FAK! MADAFAKAAAA!_ " Len terus memaki, tanpa sadar telah mengucapkan tiga dari tujuh kata terlarang. Tentu saja! Mengingat Rinto, Len kembali emosi. Ia berada diambang batas kesabarannya. Ia kesal bukan main, dan ia perlu melampiaskan kekesalannya!

" _You damn bloody wanking git!"_

 _ **PRANG! BRAK! BRAK! CRING!**_

" _Verdomme! Kuso! Souka! Blyeen! Hamno! Blyat! Koorvaaaa!"_

Tanpa sadar, sumpah serapah salam berbagai bahasa terus ia lantunkan dengan penuh perasaan. Entah berapa barang mewah yang telah dihancurkannya.

"GUE BERSUMPAH BAKAL NGALAHIN ELO! RINTO! RIN! DASAR KALIAN BERDUA MAKHLUK SIALAN! AMOEBA JALANG! ANAK HARAAAAAAMM!" maki Len, tidak tahu kalau dua makhluk yang membuatnya kesal tingkat dewanya dewa adalah orang yang sama.

Len terus meledak hingga akhirnya matanya melirik sebuah ponsel di sofa. Ponselnya sendiri, sih. Tapi…

 _Kayaknya tanding sama Rinto bakalan bisa ngurangin rasa kesel gue._

Len meraih ponselnya—iPhone 7. Ia menarik napas dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan—mencoba untuk meredam amarah yang ia rasakan. Len menyentuh beberapa tempat di iPhone 7-nya sebelum menempatkannya di telinga—menelepon seseorang.

Terdengar nada tunggu selama beberapa detik.

" _Kenapa, Len?"_

"Kaito! Elo punya nomer hapenya Rinto?" seru Len pada seseorang yang ia hubungi sekarang.

Kaito terdiam beberapa saat. Sepertinya ia tengah berpikir—memilah kata yang tepat untuk dilontarkan pada Len sekarang.

" _Buat apa elo minta nomernya Rin—to."_ Kaito hampir kelepasan menyebut nama asli Rinto.

"Ngajak kawin."

" _Hah? Jadi elo ternyata maho—"_

"Udahlah! Cepetan!"

Len memutus percakapan diantara mereka. Tidak mau jadi lebih kesal hanya karena ocehan Kaito yang tidak masuk akal.

 _ **TRING!**_

Tak lama, ponselnya berdering. Pesan dari Kaito. Isinya? Tentu saja nomor ponselnya Rinto! Dengan beberapa pesan mengenai Rinto yang bahkan tidak Len baca sedikitpun.

 **.**

"Ahahahahaha! Elo harus liat tampang elo tadi, Len! Nyahahahahaa!"

Di rumah mewah yang lain, Rin tengah tertawa sepuas-puasnya. Menertawakan Len yang memang asik untuk dijahili—dan ditertawakan.

Rin jadi ingat taruhannya di sekolah bersama Len, beberapa jam yang lalu. Ketika cowok itu dengan sengaknya menantangnya dalam ulangan matematika tanpa tahu bahwa Rin lah _master of mathematics_ di sekolah.

Kemudian saat Len kalah taruhan, mengumumkan pada semua orang bahwa ia adalah bebek banci dan dia bangga akan hal memalukan tersebut.

Lalu saat pulang sekolah, Rin tidak mungkin lupa tampang Len yang begitu memalukan memakai kostum _cheerleader—_ lengkap dengan _makeup_ dan pompomnya—berjalan sampai rumah, ditatap aneh oleh orang-orang—juga ditertawakan.

 _Best day ever!_ Pikir Rin, senang dengan yang ia dapatkan hari ini—tanpa mengetaui nan jauh di sana Len telah memakinya sepenuh hati dalam berbagai bahasa.

Baru saja Rin hendak tertawa lagi, iPhone 6-nya berdering. Ada yang meneleponnya.

 _Moga bukan cewek mantan cabe merah itu lagi!_ Rin berdoa dalam hati, semoga bukan Luka yang menghubungi.

Ya… Rin cukup trauma dan menyesal telah memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Luka. Luka selalu mengiriminya pesan, menelepon, bahkan sampai ngajak _video-call_! Dan itu bukan sekali-dua kali, tapi berkali-kali! Nyaris setiap menit! Membuat Rin nyaris frustasi dan ingin menghilang dari muka bumi.

Rin mengernyit melihat nomor yang tertera di layar _smartphone_ -nya. Nomor tak dikenal. Semoga dia tidak minta pulsa atau memberi _bullshit_ kalau dia kecelakaan di sekolah hingga kepalanya berdarah-darah dan minta obat berjuta-juta.

"Ha—"

" _Elo Rinto?"_

Terdengar suara yang amat familiar di telinga Rin. Rinto? Ah, pasti ngajak balapan. Dan suara ini… pastinya suara Len.

Kok Rin bisa tahu kalau itu suara Len?

Tentu saja Rin tahu! Mana mungkin Rin lupa dengan suara cowok nyebelin yang selalu ia usili? Yang ia temui setiap hari—bahkan pada malam hari?

Cowok yang ngakunya _night racer_ terbaik tapi nyatanya kalah oleh dirinya yang masih _newbie_.

Mengingat itu, rasanya Rin ingin ngakak guling-guling lagi.

"Yap! Ini gue. Bentar! Bentar! Biar gue tebak. Elo… Allen, 'kan? _Night racer pro_ macam elo ngapain teleponin _night racer newbie_ macam gue? Mau mengakui kekalahan elo? Ato elo mau ngasih gue cabe-cabean lagi? Tapi _sorry_ aja, kalo elo mau ngasih cabe-cabean, dengan senang hati gue tolak. Elo sendiri tau 'kan dan gue udah bilang kalo gue gak suka yang pedes-pe—"

" _Ayo balapan."_

"Eh…" Rin agak terkejut dengan balasan dari Len—Allen. Tumben banget Len gak _meledak_ kayak tadi, atau malem minggu kemarin. Gak biasanya gitu. Apa Len salah makan? Atau gara-gara Rin isengin tadi, otak Len korslet terus jadi ngaco begini?

" _Gue mau balapan sama elo. Berdua aja."_

Jeda sejenak. Kedua mata Rin menerawang jauh, tampak menimbang-nimbang. Apa ia harus menyetujui tantangan dari Allen? Atau malah menolaknya? Tapi… tidak ada ruginya juga kalau ia menerima tantangan dari Allen. Syukur-syukur ia menang lagi. Dengan begitu ia bisa menertawakan Allen untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Taruhannya?"

" _Gak usah. Anggep aja latihan."_

Balapan? Tanpa taruhan? Berdua? Yang bener aja?

" _Fine_."

" _Malem ini. 3rd Avenue jam 11._ Track _-nya gak usah panjang-panjang. Dua kali empat aja."_

Rin merinding—agak trauma dengan jalan besar nomor tiga yang dipenuhi para pedo itu.

"Oke."

" _Jangan telat!"_

Sambungan diputus oleh Allen. Rin menghela napas panjang. Balapan? Malam ini juga? Tapi besok sekolah! Gimana kalau nanti dia telat?

Tapi ini sudah terlanjur. Rin sudah terlanjur menyetujuinya. Yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah tidur agar kalau nanti pulang kemaleman, dia gak bakal kesiangan.

 **.**

3rd Avenue di New Vocaloid City. Sebuah jalanan besar yang jarang dilalui kendaraan. Suatu jalan besar yang memotong dua taman kota—tempat para pedofil mencari mangsa. Di siang hari, jalanan tersebut memang jarang sekali dilalui kendaraan. Malam? Apalagi. 3rd Avenue bagaikan jalan mati tanpa kendaraan yang melintasi.

Namun malam ini, seorang pemuda dengan Ducati Desmosedici-nya akan meramaikan jalan nyaris mati tersebut dengan balapan bersama seorang pengendara Suzuki Hayabusa.

Pemuda itu adalah Allen. _Night racer pro_ yang **nyaris** tak pernah kalah balapan. _**Nyaris**_ karena dia pernah satu kali kalah balapan. Dikalahkan oleh seorang _racer random newbie_ asal Las Vegas yang belagunya kebangetan. Dan malam ini, Allen menantangnya ulang. Membuktikan pada _racer newbie_ itu bahwa kemenangannya hanyalah pemberian dari Dewi Keberuntungan.

Deru mesin sepeda motor terdengar di jalanan sepi itu. Seorang pembalap dengan Suzuki Hayabusa-nya. Mengenakan jaket kulit hitam dengan _hood_ menutupi wajah. Tak lupa _goggles_ oranye yang melindungi matanya dari debu-debu kendaraan.

Pengendara Suzuki Hayabusa berhenti tepat di samping kanan Allen. Tanpa mematikan mesin kendaraannya, ia berseru. " _Sorry_ gue telat."

"Gue 'kan udah bilang jangan telat. Elo ini budek ato gimana…" rutuk Allen, agak sebal dengan kehadiran _racer_ di sebelahnya. Menurut perjanjian, mereka akan mulai balapan pukul 11, dengan rute yang telah disepakati sebelumnya. Dan sekarang, hari sudah nyaris berganti dan _si racer newbie_ baru datang.

Rinto— _racer_ yang baru datang—hanya bisa menyeringai jahil, menutupi rasa bersalahnya karena telat hampir satu jam dari perjanjian. Kedua mata lautan terlindung _goggles_ oranyenya menatap sekeliling. Rupanya tak hanya ada dia dan Allen. Tapi juga seorang wanita muda yang ia kenal dengan _baik_.

 _Tumben bajunya agak rapi…._

Perempuan yang biasa memakai _tanktop_ dan _hotpants_ tengah malam itu sepertinya telah me- _reset_ isi lemarinya. Kini ia memakai pakaian yang _agak_ tertutup. Tetap pakai _hotpants_ , sih. Bedanya sekarang _tanktop_ -nya berlapis jaket—yang dikasih sama Rinto beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ngapain elo di sini?!" bentak Rinto pada wanita tersebut. Dibalas dengan cengiran tanpa dosa dari wanita berambut merah jambu.

"Gue disuruh sama Allen. Malah gue dijemput sama dia. Dia mau gue yang ngasih aba-aba, dan liat siapa yang menang."

Rinto hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia tak mungkin bisa protes.

Luka mengambil posisi di tempat seharusnya. Mengacungkan _Beretta air-soft gun_ -nya ke angkasa. Telunjuknya siap di _trigger_.

"Bersiap."

Gas yang ditarik menimbulkan deru mesin yang cukup kencang—sanggup untuk menggetarkan tanah di sekitarnya.

 _ **DOR!**_

Gas dan _trigger_ ditarik bersamaan. Dua motor itu melesat, membelah jalanan agar mendapat seorang pemenang.

Jalanan yang kosong membuat Rinto dan Allen lebih leluasa untuk saling menyalip dan mengadu kecepatan. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang melihat _speedometer_ ataupun rambu-rambu lalulintas di sekeliling mereka. Rinto dan Allen hanya fokus akan balapan, memacu motor secepat yang mereka bisa.

Satu, dua, tiga jalan besar terlewati. Allen hanya berada beberapa meter di depan Rinto. Baru _1st laps_ dan Rinto sudah di belakangnya? Allen mendengus meremehkan.

 _Gue bilang juga apa._ Newbie _macam elo cuma beruntung bisa ngalahin gue. Dan kayaknya elo udah putus sama Dewi Fortuna. Dan dia sekarang jadi pacar gue!_ Allen mulai ngaco. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga fokusnya tidak sepenuhnya ke jalanan.

Angin yang cukup kencang berembus dari samping kanan Allen. Sial! Rupanya Rinto berhasil menyusulnya!

Hanya sepersekian detik Allen mengalihkan fokus dan sekarang Rinto sudah ada sekitar… lima belas meter di depannya?

Allen menarik gas lebih dalam. Berambisi untuk mendahului Rinto dan memenangkan balapan malam ini untuk menunjukkan pada _newbie_ gak tahu malu itu bahwa Allen adalah _night racer_ terbaik yang pernah ada!

Dua, tiga…

 _Last laps_ hampir berakhir. Ia memacu kendaraannya lebih kencang lagi. Sedikit lagi… tinggal sedikit lagi!

 _Blitz_ kamera DSLR Luka menyorot garis _finish_ —mencari pemenang pertandingan malam ini. Luka tidak mungkin dapat melihatnya tanpa alat bantu. Dengan kecepatan di atas seratus kilometer per jam, nyaris mustahil Luka dapat fokus dan melihat pemenang pertama.

Luka melihat layar DSLR-nya, menampakkan sebuah foto akhir balapan.

 _Udah gue duga…_

Rinto dan Allen menghentikan motor mereka setelah satu _laps_ tambahan dengan kecepatan rendah sebagai _cooling down_. Tidak mungkin 'kan dengan kecepatan setinggi sewaktu balapan mereka berhenti tiba-tiba? Mereka bisa _terbang_ dan kemungkinan besar takkan pernah kembali untuk balapan lagi!

"Siapa yang menang?"

Luka menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Allen.

"Pemenangnya…"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Halo! Apa kabar? Semoga pada sehat, ya. Ada yang masih ingat dengan fic ini? Ada yang nunggu update-nya kah? Kalau ada, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak sudah menunggu. Makasih juga untuk yang review di chapter 2. Kalian penyemangat saya untuk update Night Race!. Ehehe.

Chapter 4 akan segera dipublish. Night Race! ini sebenarnya ada 10 chapter. Sampai chapter 5 udah selesai, chap 6-nya masih setengah jalan. Mohon dukungannya berupa review/fav/follow supaya cepat selesai, ya.

Tips: makin banyak review/fav/follow, makin cepat update. /hus


End file.
